Dexter/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Dexter in animation productions. Television Episodes Dexter's Laboratory (Debut) The Big Sister Old Man Dexter Dimwit Dexter DeeDeemensional Magmanamus Maternal Combat Dexter Dodgeball Dexter's Assistant Dexter's Rival Double Trouble Jurassic Pooch Dee Dee's Room Star Spangled Sidekicks Game Over Babysitter Blues Dream Machine Dollhouse Drama The Big Cheese Way of the Dee Dee Tribe Called Girl Spacecase Dexter's Debt Mandarker Inflata Dee Dee Monstory Beard to Be Feared Quackor the Fowl Ant Pants Mom and Jerry Chubby Cheese That Crazy Robot D & DD Hamhocks and Armlocks Hunger Strikes The Koos Is Loose Morning Stretch Labels Game Show Fantastic Boyage Dee Dee Locks and the Ness Monster Backfire Book 'Em Sister's Got a Brand New Bag Shoo, Shoe Gnomes Lab of the Lost Filet of Soul Golden Diskette Ewww That's Growth Nuclear Confusion Germ Warfare A Hard Day's Day Road Rash Ocean Commotion The Bus Boy Ol' McDexter Sassy Come Home Photo Finish Snowdown Figure Not Included Mock 5 Star Check Unconventional Dexter Is Dirty Ice Cream Scream Decode of Honor World's Greatest Mom Ultrajerk 2000 Unfortunate Cookie The Muffin King Dexter07.jpg Dee Dee Be Deep 911 Down in the Dumps Techno Turtle Surprise! Got Your Goat Sports a Poppin Koosalagoopagoop Project Dee Dee Don't Be a Baby Peltra G.I.R.L. Squad Picture Day Now That's a Stretch Dexter Detention Topped Off Dee Dee's Tail No Power Trip Dexter's Lab: A Story Coupon for Craziness Better Off Wet Sister Mom The Laughing Critical Gas Let's Save the World You Jerk! Average Joe Rushmore Rumble A Boy and His Bug You Vegetabelieve It! Aye Aye Eyes Dexter is not interested.png Dee Dee and the Man Old Flame Don't Be a Hero My Favorite Martian The Old Switcharooms Trick or Treehouse Dad Is Disturbed Framed That's Using Your Head Quiet Riot Accent You Hate Catch of the Day DiM Just an Old-Fashioned Lab Song... Repairanoid Big Bots Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind Misplaced in Space Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! Dexter vs. Santa's Claws Sdrawkcab (a.k.a. Backwards) The Continuum of Cartoon Fools Dee Dee's Rival Pslyghtly Psycho Game for a Game Blackfoot and Slim Trapped with a Vengeance The Parrot Trap Dyno-Might LABretto Last But Not Beast Streaky Clean Sole Brother Mind Over Chatter A Quakor Cartoon Momdark Poppa Wheely The Mock Side of the Moon Copping an Aptitude A Failed Lab Experiment The Grand-Daddy of All Inventions A Boy Named Sue Lab on the Run If Memory Serves A Mandark Cartoon Tele Trauma That Magic Moment A Silent Cartoon Opposites Attract Oh, Brother Another Dad Cartoon Bar Exam Dos Boot Would You Like That in the Can Comic Relief A Third Dad Cartoon Robo-Dexo 3000 A Mom & Dad Cartoon Smells Like Victory Scare Tactics My Dad Vs. Your Dad Jeepers, Creepers, Where Is Peepers? Go, Dexter Family! Go! Sis-Tem Error Bad Cable Manners Dexter's Library Beau Tie Remember Me? Overlabbing Dexter's Little Dilemma Faux Chapeau D² Head Band Stuffed Animal House Used Ink The Scrying Game Monstrosi-Dee Dee Dad Man Walking Dexter the Barbarian Tuber Time Sore Eyes School Girl Crushed Chess Mom Father Knows Least Height Unseen Bygone Errors Folly Calls Voice Over The Blonde Leading the Blonde Comic Stripper Tee Party Dexter's Wacky Races The Lab of Tomorrow Garage Sale They Got Chops Poetic Injustice Comedy of Feathers Babe Sitter 2Geniuses 2Gether 4Ever Film Ego Trip Mini-segments Theatrical Short Chicken Scratch Cameos Category:Galleries Category:Dexter's Laboratory galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Cartoon Network galleries